Lucky
by ZeroUp
Summary: After dying Melody gets a wish granted by her ignorant and immature angle. Her wish? I think you already guessed what. LxOC First fanfic :)


Drips of blood camedown from my wrists to my elbows. scars that had heald not so long ago were re-opened. I made deeper cuts than I normally would on the soft flesh on my wrist. I've been used to the pain by now since I've been cutting since I moved to my uncles house when i was eleven right now i was 13 almost 14. My vision started to get foggy.

I had attempted suicide before but I was too much of a wimp until now. I could no longer feel my hands and my sheets were soaked in blood. My breathing started to get weaker and I started to feel dizzy so I layed my head down on my blood soaked blankets and started to doze off.

_so this is what it's like to die..._I thought as I was too weak to speak and I hadn't been fed or even drank in six days.

My body started to shut down so I closed my eyes and listed to the noise of cars speeding by my window.

I felt my hearts stop in what felt like eternity until I started to fall into an eternal rest.

There was I white light not too far from where I lay. _Oh...that's the light people say you see when you die._ I started standing up to head for the light but as soon as I stood up and took a step forward a hand gently but firmly grabbed my shoulder and held me back I turned around and to my surprise there was a tall man with blue goggles a black leather jacket and skinny jeans standing right behind me. I wanted to ask who he was and opened my mouth but no noise came out. So I started to freak out inside.

"Calm down Melody," Said the strange man. " you're dead right now, You comited suicide remember? My name is Zac and I'm your guardian angle, I'm sorry I didn't and couldn't protect you from all the emotional and physical pain that you've been through. I'm kinda known for being ignorant." he said with a slight chuckle " And, Well, I felt really bad for letting you kill yourself and to make it up to you I'm forced to grant you a wish." I stared incredulously at the man.

I must be crazy for even considering this. I instantly knew what I would wish for, and the man let go of my shoulder. " I...I want to be in Death Note." I bluntly said at the man named Zac.

He just stared at me. " That anime you always watch at the library?" I wondered if my _Angel _always spyed on me but let it slip.

"Yes." I replied raising an eyebrow "Problem?"

"No never mind..." he said steping back. "You're wish," he said as the light started to swallow us both " is granted." soon I couldn't see Zac anymore and everything started to go from light to dark.

"If you need something or have questions just call me"

When I woke up I was inside a fancy hotel room on the floor behind a couch. But something seemed different. I stood up to confirm that there was no one present in the room with me. I started to look around and noticed two things;

One- Everything was animated including myself, I had fluffy white hair and giant dark velvet eyes wearing a loos black boyfriend shirt and a white bandage skirt along with leather knee high biker boots and gloves.

Two- There were many computer screens and tapes around on tables and some scattered on the floor, one particular laptop had an Old English font L.

I was certainly in L's hotel room.

I started to hear soft foot steps coming my way from a hallway to my left.

Frightened I hid myself back behind the couch but whimpered loudly when I hit my head on the wall behind me.

_Shit_

"Who is there?" a voice question in an utterly bored tone.

I held my breath and covered my mouth hoping for the person to go away but my hope quickly died down when the soft steps on the carpet reached right next to me.

"Who are you?"

I looked up and found giant black soulless orbs of nothingness staring down at me.

"Lawliet-" I whispered but shut my mouth imedietly when I remembered that his name had to be kept a secrete.

Deep in his eyes were a very faint and almost unnoticeable tint of surprise.

But I paid no mind to it as my mind raced with questions like how I would be attacked by a mob of jealous L Fangirls and if I was dreaming, and to try the vain Pop thing, so on.

"I'll repeat my question; Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he said firmly snapping me back to reality.

I was about to tell him but my mouth wouldn't open. You must not tell him. Said a voice I recognized as Zac. For there are reasons I can not tell you. Please understand."

"I don't know how I know you're name, I can't remember much." I made up quickly. I had a lot of experience in lying and I could tell right away if someone showed signs or is lying, You can't lie to a liar.

"What DO you remember?"

My mind flashed to my past. My parents died for different reasons. But I instantly flashed back to reality (or whatever you want to call this world, not wanting to remember).

"I was kidnaped...by men in black suits...and my father and mother died in the process...I can't even remember their faces" I said cracking my voice on purpose and faking a depressed face and teary eyes.

He squatted down and looked deep in the sea of my velvet eyes. "Are you lying?" he said more like a fact than a question bringing a thumb to his pasty lips.

Although it did catch me by surprise i didn't dare show it up on my face for an opportunity to be with L was way to great to pass up. So instead I let my fake tears flow. "How dare you?! This is a serious crime!" I yelled.

"Stop joking I can see right through you. You are lying. Now, should I repeat my question?" he said pulling out a handkerchief out of nowhere and handing it to me. I hesitantly took it and stared at him in awe. No one, and I mean no one has ever sawn through my lies. At this point I knew that I would have to give up for I had no other way of getting out of this.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. " How did you know? I've NEVER gotten caught."

"You can't lie to a liar." he said"Why are you here and how do you know my name?"

I sighed "I cannot tell you why I know your name and I don't know how I got here. But I do know why I am here," I said firmly still a bit shocked and mad that I was found out. " I came here to help you on the Kira case." he stared at me, " I have information that will surely be of great use to you." I said.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me B." I said remembering that book I once read about Beyond Birthday, Naomi Misora and L. I was interested in how he would react.

He , barely noticeably, leaned back.

"Alright Ms. B, I doubt you can be of any use to me on this case. But if you can prove it somehow I suppose you can help." he said not greatly reacting to my 'name'.

I knew how I would prove I could be of use. " Kira's attacks first started with the criminals of Japan which were only the ones broadcasted on TV and later started killing criminals which only the police has access that concludes that he has access to police information and is in the Kanto region." I said mentally giving myself a high-five. " Oh, and a clue; check the time that he kills people and the day of the week." I added cooly.

" Alright I thank you ,Ms. B., for your information. But I'm afraid I will have to hold you here for I still do not know why you know my name, and I find it quite mysterious that you know all of that stuff." he said, and I smiled. _I finally get to be with my wonderful L Lawliet!_

"Of course. Infact You can keep me here as long as you feel the need to." I said not letting the excitement get the better of me.


End file.
